


Roadside Pastimes

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternature Universe - Future, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sheriff!Stiles, cop!Stiles, getting caught, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek pull over on the side of the road to have a quicky in the back of Stiles' patrol car, but Stiles has second thoughts and tries to resist his addicting husband because the Sheriff having sex in public on the side of the road isn't exactly setting a good example. </p><p>But Stiles just can't resist Derek for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Pastimes

“Mmm…you know - this isn’t - a sheriff isn’t supposed to - Oh, fuck,” Stiles cursed as Derek licked into his ear, whispering how much he wanted to fuck Stiles right at that moment. 

“Believe me, Derek. I would love nothing more. But I have to - I should be getting back to work…and you know, not having sex with my husband on the side of the road in the backseat of a cop car,” Stiles breathed, letting his head fall back as Derek moved down to suck on his neck.

“You have time. We can manage it,” Derek said, reaching up to unbutton Stiles’ uniform shirt.

“This isn’t setting a very good example,” Stiles protested weakly as Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt out from where it had been tucked in and then quickly ridding Stiles of it. “The sheriff isn’t supposed to be the one having illegal sex in a car out in broad daylight, he’s supposed to stop others from doing -” Stiles broke off with a moan as Derek took his nipple in mouth, sucking and licking at it and making Stiles squirm where Derek had him pressed again the backseat of the car.

Any protests Stiles had died from his lips as Derek moved further down his body, taking his gun holster and ridding him of it before undoing his pants, pulling them down and taking his boxers with him. 

Stiles’ breath quickened when Derek started kissing down his inner thighs. 

His hard cock was laying against his stomach and Stiles wanted so much to touch it himself if Derek was going to ignore it, but when he reached for it, Derek batted his hand away. “No, not yet.”

“But we don’t have much time,” Stiles whined, and not knowing where to put his hands now, he reached up with one and found the bars that separated the front seat from the back, and the other found it’s way to Derek’s hair. 

“Don’t worry,” Derek smirked, sitting up and making Stiles move to grab onto the leather of the seats and then taking Stiles’ shoes and socks off then ridding Stiles of his pants and boxers all the way. 

Derek moved forward eagerly to lick a stripe up Stiles’ cock and Stiles gasped, head bowing back once more as Derek then moved down, taking Stiles’ hips and hitching them up so as to have access to Stiles’ ass, and then Derek’s tongue was right there and Stiles was moaning and kicking his legs out, one of his feet connecting to the window of the passenger door.

“Fuck,” Stiles said at the loud bang, and fuck, he hoped if any cars came by that they wouldn’t be high enough to see what was happening in the backseat of a cop car. Stiles’ cop car. Because he was the damn sheriff. 

Who couldn’t keep it in his pants for ten minutes whenever his husband was around. Because Stiles could never resist Derek. Especially when he was currently eating Stiles out like he was, all eager and practiced and so fucking _skilled._

“Derek,” Stiles whined as he felt a flush creep up to his cheeks, his chest. “Fuck me.”

“Mmm,” Derek moaned as his tongue thrust in particularly deep, making Stiles arch his back, thrusting his hips up high as he let out a high keening moan. And then Derek moved back only a moment to wet two of his fingers in his own mouth and Stiles was blurry with pleasure as Derek moved back to licking him, only this time he added a finger with his tongue.

Stiles’s moan this time was low, guttural as he felt Derek’s finger stretch him slightly. 

“Derek. Lube. Did you bring lube?” Stiles said through a heaving breath as he reached down to tap Derek on the top of his head in order to get his attention. Derek pulled back, although he kept his finger there, adding a second. “Shit,” Stiles cursed, arching his back into Derek’s fingers and starting to thrust minutely, reaching both hands behind him now to grab at the door behind him. 

“Of course,” Derek reached into his jeans pocket - and Derek was still fully dressed, which was so not fair at all, and Stiles would have to rectify that soon. 

Then Derek was removing his fingers and Stiles was whining at the loss, but Derek squirted some lube in his palm, on his fingers quickly and then his fingers were back where they had been and he thrust two inside Stiles quickly, precisely, and Stiles was back to thrusting into the air, head thrown back in pleasure.

And he just couldn’t help it anymore. He had to touch his neglected cock, or else he’d go crazy. Stiles reached down, took his cock in his hand before Derek could stop him and gave it a few good strokes, his breath coming out in small, hitching breaths. 

“Ah ah ah,” Derek said playfully, removing Stiles’ hand.

“Derek, come on!” Stiles huffed, opening his eyes to glare at Derek, who just smirked and added a third finger, stretching Stiles good and proper. Stiles felt a slight pain as he always did, but it was slight and brief, soon fading as Derek continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him, and then Derek was leaning down and taking Stiles’ fully hard erection in his mouth.

“AH!” Stiles was full on squirming now, his body moving back and forth as he tried to fuck Derek’s fingers and mouth and the same time. 

The pleasure was curling in Stiles’ stomach, his blood was pumping, Stiles could hear how loud his heart was pounding, could feel it, and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching as Derek quickened the pace of his hand and also continued to suck Stiles’ brains out of his dick. 

Every slide of Derek’s tongue on his dick sent a fresh shockwave throughout Stiles’ body, and he was full on sweating now, and he had no doubt his cheeks were severely flushed, an embarrassing amount of red covering them. 

His right leg had fell open and his foot was resting on the floor of the backseat, toes curled while his left leg had kicked out against the window again before curling around Derek’s back. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed, gasping as he sucked particularly hard, taking more of Stiles into his mouth. “Derek, you need to fuck me now! I’m going to come." 

Derek pulled off Stiles’ dick with a loud, obscene pop. "Don’t worry, I’ll definitely be fucking you.” And then he took Stiles’ dick back in his mouth, sucking all the way down to where Derek’s fist had a hold of the bottom of Stiles’ dick. Then he let go of the base and deep throated Stiles, who felt his dick hit the back of his throat and go down and Stiles was seriously having his brain sucked out through his dick.

Stiles could barely think as he thrashed around, his orgasm right there, he could feel it, and Stiles’ made a fist as he hit the backseats as he whimpered, chancing a look down at Derek, saw his head bobbing up and down on Stiles’ dick and Stiles lost it. That was it.

“FUCK!” Stiles’ back arched hard as he came, and Derek took it all happily and Stiles felt thoroughly fucked even though he didn’t have a dick in him yet.

Derek only let go of his dick once he had licked up every bit of Stiles’ come, and Stiles shuddered when Derek took one last long lick from base to head. 

“I…” Stiles couldn’t speak, could barely breath, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

Stiles’ limbs now felt weak, sated, and Stiles left leg fell from around Derek as Stiles practically lost all motor function in his limbs, melting into the back seat. Derek hadn’t made him come like that in at least a couple of weeks. 

Stiles came to a little bit when Derek pulled his three fingers out of him, but then he was back to a blurry blob of post orgasmic bliss, and he watched with a dopey, happy smile as Derek sat back and pulled his shirt over his head.

“I’m about to get fucked, aren’t I?” Stiles said happily, and he looked down as Derek started to undo his jeans and then push them down, saw the outline of Derek’s fully hard cock in his boxer briefs, and Stiles couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed. Derek’s cock needed some attention, too.

Stiles felt like a bad husband for not even trying to pleasure Derek as well. He’d just been so caught up in how Derek had been making him feel, the pure pleasure he’d felt.

Sitting up as quickly as he could in his sated state, Stiles pulled Derek’s black boxer briefs down, smiling when Derek’s cock sprang free. Stiles immediately reached for the lube, coating his fingers before he wrapped a hand around him, jerking him off steadily.

“Ah. Ah, fuck,” Derek moaned, looking down at where his cock was disappearing in Stiles’ fist over and over again. 

Derek leaned back against the back door and for a few minutes the only noise was of their quick, stilted breaths and Derek’s increasingly louder moans as Stiles continued to jerk him off.

By the time Derek stopped him, Stiles was already feeling his cock get interested again as it gave a feeble twitch. 

“Going to fuck you now,” Derek explained as he grabbed the lube, poured a little bit more onto his cock, at Stiles’ hole, and then Stiles was being pushed onto his back once more, and Stiles winced a little as old sweat Stiles had sweated onto the seats touched his back. 

Derek leaned leaned down, kicked his shoes, pants and boxer briefs off before he reached back and took his socks off as well - Derek always told Stiles that he felt ridiculous having sex in only his socks, hated doing it - before he was kissing Stiles, licking into his mouth, biting at his bottom lip.

Stiles’ cock was working it’s way up to being half hard now as Derek just lay on top of Stiles and kiss him, and Stiles felt a renewed hunger for Derek, felt the need to have Derek’s lips on his at all times as they continued to make out like teenagers in the back of a car. Except they were naked. And about to have sex.

“Ready?” Derek breathed heavily against Stiles’ lips, their chests heaving against each other’s as Derek broke the sloppy, passionate kiss. 

“Of course,” Stiles nodded. He then spread his legs, lifted his hips, sighed happily when Derek took his hips and moved Stiles into the right position so that Derek could slide in easily. 

Stiles found himself wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and reaching up to card his fingers through Derek’s hair as Derek very slowly, as he always did at first, slid into Stiles. 

They both let out a gasp when Derek bottomed out, and Stiles moved to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist, bringing Derek’s head back to look him in the eyes.

And suddenly, it didn’t feel like fucking anymore. As Derek moved back almost all the way out and then thrusted in slowly, then repeated the same slow thrust, Stiles felt like they were…that they were making love, as corny and stupid as that sounded in his head.

Because somehow, the mood had shifted. Maybe it was when they had looked at each other, as they hadn’t been before, or maybe it was how Derek was continuing to go slow with his thrusts, reaching down between their bodies, grabbing Stiles’ cock and steadily working Stiles’ back to hardness.

But now the air wasn’t that of a quick fuck in the back of the cruiser that had Sheriff clearly printed on the side of it, it was that of two men who were deeply in love, had been married for five years now, and still felt the same spark they had all those years ago. 

“Stiles,” Derek moaned as he quickened his pace slightly, moving down, breaking eye contact so as to kiss Stiles’ neck, to lick all the way to his jaw and give it a quick, affectionate bite before they were kissing again and Derek was moving more steadily, more quickly.

Stiles let his legs drop in order to thrust up into Derek, to get Derek in deeper, and their tongues wound together as their kissed deepened and Derek slowed down again to keep his thrust long and hard and thorough. 

Stiles still thrust his hips up to him thrust for thrust, and on a particularly hard and long thrust, Derek reached Stiles’ prostate and he gasped, head arching back as saw stars behind his closed eyelids. “Do that again.”

And so Derek did, thrusting long and deep each time and hitting that spot over and over again and Stiles was fully hard again, feeling that pleasure start to mount as his stomach twisted in pleasure, and then loosened to release butterflies - and Stiles seriously had fucking butterflies while getting fucked, and that’s what Derek did to Stiles that no one else could - and eventually Derek felt the need to start moving fast again, and so he picked up the speed of his thrusts, and Stiles stopped thrusting back, lifted his legs to wrap around Derek’s waist again. 

“Fuck. Stiles, I’m going to come soon,” Derek whimpered as he buried his face in Stiles’ neck, and Stiles felt the sweat from Derek’s forehead.

“Yes. Come for me. Please,” Stiles moaned, reaching down to wrap his hand around himself to help himself get to where Derek was faster, but Derek felt him do it and reached down to take Stiles in his hand himself, and jerked him off faster than Stiles had been as he quickened his thrusts, the less controlled aspect to them telling Stiles that Derek was close.

Stiles started to feel his own orgasm building in him, felt it in his whole body, and he pulled Derek’s head back so that he could look at him. He wanted to look at Derek when he came. 

“I love you,” Stiles breathed as Derek started to thrust erratically and without any finesse and it just felt so fucking good.

“I love you, too,” Derek gasped, and then he kissed Stiles quickly, harshly, as he came hard, his thrusts wild and fast, as well as his hand around Stiles, and Stiles pulled back from the kiss to look into Derek’s eyes as Derek gave one last thrust, one last pull to his dick before Stiles was coming as well, and they were both moaning loudly, unabashedly, before Derek stopped moving and collapsed on top of Stiles.

They were both soaked in their own sweat, and Stiles could feel Derek’s come in his ass, could feel his own all over his stomach, up on his chest, but he couldn’t move.

He’d just come twice in the span of an hour or so, and he’d come so hard both times that he could barely think, barely move, barely do anything, so all Stiles could do was wrap his arms around Derek, let his fingers stroke his back as they waited for their breathing to slow down.

He could see, over Derek’s shoulder, that they’d fogged the windows up some, but not enough to not be seen if a car drove by and someone glanced through the window.

“We should get up, get dressed,” Stiles slurred, but didn’t make a move to move Derek off of him. It felt really nice to have Derek wrapped all around him, in him.

“Hmph.” Was Derek’s response, and neither of them moved, except for Derek who slowly pulled out of Stiles.

They both hissed slightly at the sensation, but then Derek settled back on top of Stiles, kissed his neck softly, and Stiles wrapped his arms tighter around Derek. 

Several minutes passed in blissed out silence, with just Stiles and Derek’s breathing settling down to normal, and Stiles felt that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he fell asleep, just like this, for a few hours. He was sure his deputies didn’t need him for awhile. They could handle things.

But then a loud knock against the left backseat passenger door window sounded through the car and a hesitant, “Um, excuse me?” interrupted their quiet time and Stiles and Derek shot up like a bolt, Derek having to turn around to look at who was there.

Embarrassment of the highest order filled Stiles as he saw one of his Deputies, Deputy Miller, standing there, her eyes wide and shocked, an embarrassed tint coloring her cheeks as well when she saw just who she’d interrupted.

“Oh my gosh, Sheriff?” She gasped.

“Shit. Shit shit shit, motherfuck,” Stiles cursed as he started to search for his clothes, trying to disentangle himself from Derek.

“I - I didn’t know it was you - although I probably shout have, it’s your car, it even says Sheriff on the side, but -” Deputy Miller was rambling, her face red as she turned around to give them so privacy. “I’ll just…let you two get dressed,” She squeaked, walking away back to her own patrol car.

“Fuck. Fuck. Shit, this is so embarrassing,” Stiles cried, slipping his boxers on and then hastily reaching for his uniform pants.

“Calm down, Stiles,” Derek said, although he looked to be panicking himself as he got his boxer briefs on. He was just hiding it better.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, mister!” Stiles shouted in his panic. “This is all your fault, you know.”

“It takes two to tango, Stiles,” Derek said through gritted teeth as he pulled his pants on and Stiles slipped his shirt back on, trying to button it, but his shaking hands wouldn’t let him.

“Here, let me,” Derek said, slapping Stiles hands away when he wouldn’t move them away himself. 

Stiles huffed, glaring at Derek. “Why do you always have to be so sweet. It makes it hard to be angry at your stupid face.”

Derek smirked, looking up into Stiles’ eyes. “For that very reason, of course.”

“You think you’re so cute,” Stiles pouted as Derek finished with his buttons and then reached down to get Stiles’ holster. Stiles was able to put that on himself with hands that were a little bit more steady now.

“Naw, I just know you think I am,” Derek grinned, reached down to get his shirt.

“Shut up,” Stiles grumbled, knew his face was still red. He reached down to get his socks and shoes on, as did Derek. “I have to go talk to her and smooth this whole thing over and explain that it will never happen again,” Stiles glared over at Derek when he opened his mouth to protest, effectively silencing him. “And fuck, were we damn lucky it was one of my deputies instead of one of the innocent citizens on Beacon Hills. Now that would be a hell of a lot to explain. The Sheriff that’s supposed to protect this town thoroughly fucked out in the backseat of his patrol car while his husband is sprawled out on top of him. Naked.”

“Stop it, you’re turning me on,” Derek quipped, smirking when Stiles shot him an incredulous look.

“Oh, I am so blowing you tonight when I get home,” Stiles said, moving forward to kiss Derek hard and quick, a promise. 

“Can’t wait,” Derek smiled, and fuck it, he _was_ adorable.

“I hate you,” Stiles moaned in despair as he slipped out of the car, running his fingers through his hair to make it semi-presentable.

“I love you, too,” Derek replied, stepping out and moving toward the Camaro that he’d parked in front of Stiles when they’d pulled off the side of the road to have a quicky that turned into a definitely-not-so-quick-quicky, that he should have never even agreed to, because things like his Deputy catching him butt naked with come on his chest and sex hair and swollen lips was not something he had ever wanted to experience.

Stiles watched him go, couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face as he watched him, but then he turned the other way, saw his deputy standing awkwardly by her own patrol car, and Stiles groaned, running his hands over his face and then letting out a big sigh.

Now it was time for damage control.


End file.
